


What Can I Say, It's Complicated

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Marriage Proposal, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: Tom is ready to begin his life with the woman he loves- their relationship is what most people consider toxic. Will his love let him go or relish in the chaos beside him?





	What Can I Say, It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written For The Dark Lord’s Poison “When We Are Alone” Fest April 2019
> 
> Much love to my Beta: Kaarina_Riddle

__

 

_“I want you forever/ Even when we’re not together/ Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like/ I want you forever/ Even when we’re not together/ Scars on my body I can look at you whenever”_

 

Tom Riddle strode down High Street, eventually wandering into a little jewelry shop. As he browsed through the selections, he couldn’t find anything that truly screamed out at him; in a way that made him fall in love with her all over again each time they fought- be it with words or curses flying around their flat. Tom Riddle was in love with a firecracker that was for certain, he knew he would spend the rest of his life with her; even after the scars that she left him with the night before.

 

It was the way their relationship tended to work, curse first- ask later. Last night his soon-to-be fiance had smelled the waitress’s perfume on his shirt after he had come home from meeting with his associates. It wasn’t that Tom had cheated on his lover, but it was truly the waitress that had no boundaries when it came to others- he was not the only man that she had tried to flirt with and he definitely wasn’t the wizard that took the slag home.

 

Once Tom’s little spitfire smelled the god-awful perfume, he was hit with multiple Slicing Hexes. His arms, legs, chest, and even neck were covered in small little razor-blade like marks. As of right now, the marks had scabbed over and were covered by a powerful Glamor Charm- it had always been their rule; healing the damage wouldn’t be acceptable.

 

Tom was honestly glad his lover hadn’t used anything more damaging than a Slicing Hex.

 

**oOo**

 

_“Nothing’s that bad/ If it feels good/ So you come back/ Like I knew you would/ And we’re both wild/ And the night’s young/ And you’re my drug/ Breathe you ‘til my face numb/ Drop it down to that bass drum/ I got what you dream about/ Nails scratchin’ my back tatt/ Eyes closed while you scream out/ And you keep me in with those hips/ While my teeth sink in those lips/ While your body’s giving me life/ And you suffocate in my kiss”_

 

Tom had finally come home; while Ginny Weasley sat at the table while the dinner she had prepared had gone cold several hours ago. It wasn’t the witch didn’t believe in the Statis Charm, but it was the fact that they had made plans earlier that week for this specific dinner to celebrate their anniversary that had the red head so upset. As soon as Tom stepped out of the floo and saw that Ginny was not in the living room waiting for him, he travelled to the dining room and saw two bottles of wine- one already empty and the other three-quarters of the way done.

 

He began to walk towards her and begin his apology for his tardiness. As she listened to his apology, Ginny knew that her boyfriend was sincere and was about to give him the forgiveness he so desired sealed with a kiss. That is until she got close enough to smell a fruity perfume on his person- the fire in her eyes was lit and she began to send Slicing Hex after Slicing Hex at him; hitting different areas along his body, tearing into his clothes as Tom tried to back away from her as she advance towards him.

 

For a full ten minutes Ginny Weasley screamed in anguish as she continued to hex her boyfriend as her rage was slowly released from her blood. As Ginny stood there catching her breath, Tom told her exactly what had happened while he was gone and why he ended up missing their dinner plans.

 

As the explanation came to a close, Ginny saw the damage she had inflicted upon him. Tom’s shirt was in tatters and his pants were no better shape. Ginny’s breath caught in her throat as she realize the state that Tom was in- she could see his ab muscles and how muscular his thighs were and she felt the need to just have him take her in any and every way possible.

 

The pair had finally made it to their bedroom after exploring each other on the dining room table. Ginny’s ruby-red lipstick was smeared along her lips with Tom’s almost mirror matching as they found almost every wall on the way to the bed as well as leaving a clothing trail in their wake.

 

Once encased in the darkness; Tom guided her back to their king size, four poster bed. Seeking dominance and finding submission within his red haired goddess- Tom switched their positions so that Ginny had gained control of their actions for the time being. As he grabbed his cock and held her right hip to help steady her- just the closeness of being near her wetness almost had Tom’s eyes going back into his skull.

 

As Ginny sank down onto him- her body was relieved of all tension even as her lover made a hiss from the tightness of her warm passage. As she began to bounce upon him, adding a little twist of her hip to disrupt the rhythm so as to not get bored, or worse- the pain start in her hips.

 

Tom breathed in every breath that Ginny gave him as her air intake began to become erratic the more that she continued to move in order to achieve their shared goal. Almost to completion; Ginny gave the power back to the dark haired man between her legs. Lifting himself to where he was sitting up parallel to the headboard behind him- Tom slid himself to the edge of the bed. Picking up the ginger vixen and carrying her as though she was weightless until her back hit the bedroom wall; at this point he began thrusting into her with abandon. Giving in to his instincts he carried on with this brutal pace until he finally came following her shout of ecstasy as her nails dug into his back- scraping along the bright green ink of the Emerald Tree Boa that slithered along the left side rib cage.

 

**oOo**

 

_"I can’t explain it/ I love the pain/ And I love the way your breath/ Numbs me like novacaine/ And we are/ Always high/ Keep it strange/ Okay, yeah, I’m insane/ But you the same/ Let me paint the picture/ Couch by the kitchen/ Nothin’ but your heels on/ Losin’ our religion/ You’re my pretty little vixen/ And I’m the voice inside your head/ That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say/ And you said”_

 

Tom had what he considered the perfect engagement ring hidden deep within his trouser pocket. It was diamond surrounded by a single Peridot gem on each side followed by a Tanzanite stone on a simple white gold band. He tried to keep a mask of indifference on his face though his nerves were shot due to the constant pessimistic thoughts of rejection running through his mind.

 

He had laid out a romantic dinner upon the table complete with a candle-light setting in the middle. Crab stuffed mushrooms, followed by Shrimp Puttanesca both paired with a dry white wine. To end the night Tom had made her favorite dessert; Devil’s food cake, and would hopefully get the answer he wanted at the end of the night.

 

He heard his lady come into the room; wearing a short but modest emerald green dress that set off her brown eyes as well as the sweetheart neckline drawing attention to the emerald necklace he had bought her for Yule the previous year when they refused to attend the family festivities because of the “damage” they had done to each other the night before. Smiling down at her- Tom gave her a gentle peck on the cheek as he pulled out her chair and once in his own seat, they began to eat dinner with comfortable conversation mixed in.

 

Once dinner was over; Tom stood up and made his way over to Ginny. Getting down on one knee- he placed his right hand on her left knee. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he began to speak; “Ginevra Molly Weasley- since we were at each other’s throats at Hogwarts, I have loved you. I love when your smile lights up the room. I love the way that you can handle things on your own, but still decide that you need me. I love when you are mad at me as the fire in your eyes pierces my very soul and runs deep with in my veins. I love our fights- though if most people knew the things we put each other through we would most likely end up in a padded cell. You are my drug of choice as the way you make my heart race compares to adrenaline, your very presence numbs my mind and body like novocaine, the dreams i have of us spending the rest of our lives together will be the trip of a lifetime. I will always see you as the vixen who coaxed me; wearing black stilettos and nothing else while on my bed in the HeadBoy dorm as though I loved you long before then- that was the day I could never picture myself without. If you say no, I will forever continue to ask this single question- Ginevra Molly Weasley; will you marry me?” Without missing a beat; his red-haired, brown-eyed girl with tears in her eyes whispered the words that will forever haunt his mind.

 

_“The way we love, is so unique/ And when we touch, I’m shivering/ And no one has to get/ Just you and me/ Cause we’re just living/ Between the sheets”_

 

As always they had made their way into the bedroom; his goddess was slumbering next to him, the moonlight through the window hitting her face at all the right angles. He couldn’t believe she was willing to bind herself to him for life.

 

The way they came to be was unconventional and their love would scare most of their friends and loved ones into a heart attack- but it was theirs and that was all that mattered. The gems of her ring glowed as the moon beams hit them directly once Ginny had moved her arm over her body.

 

Tom slid a single finger down her arm which caused her to shiver and burrow herself under the comforter more. Falling back against the pillow- a genuine smile on his face, Tom fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Dreaming of “I do’s” and the unmistakable pitter-patter of little feet running down the hall.


End file.
